Hard to forget
by Super Poet Gurl
Summary: Chad x Original Character A female teen KND agent tries to help with infiltration of teens in Sector V. She bumps into Chad, who's she's liked since they were kids. Thinking she forgot him after being decommissioned Chad tries to make a good First Impression. Adult theme. Please remember to Read and Review each chapter.
1. Forget me not

"Happy BIrthday."

Maurice hugged Abby one last time before saying good-bye for the evening. He was so proud she had proven herself loyal enough to the KND not to be decommissioned. He knew that Sector V had to be suffering right now. There was a part of him that really wished he could tell them all Abby was still on their side, but like when he turned thirteen two years ago, it was a secret that could not be revealed.

As he walked down the street he felt as though someone was watching him. He looked over his shoulder to confirm there was no one around. He sighed gently and walked past his house to the park. He sat on a swing.

"You can come out now, Vaughn."

A teenage girl stepped out from behind an oak tree at the entrance of the park. She was dressed in a black hoodie and ripped jeans, her sneakers mud-splattered from the wet ground. Her black hair was pulled back with a bandana. She smiled at Maurice and leaned casually against the frame of the swing set.

"You really know how to hurt a girl's pride," muttered the girl sticking her hand in the pocket of the sweater. "I thought I was sneaking up on you undetected."

Maurice laughed and shook his head. "Trust me, V, you did. That's why I guessed it was you."

Vaughn's smile grew and she sat down on the swing closest to her. She began to rock gently and looked up at the sky.

"So, Ms. Lincoln is all prepared to infiltrate the teens?"

Maurice sighed and watched the stars with his friend. Vaughn had come from section C a year ago and had proven to be a great help in teen infiltration. She was great at connecting with all of the still commissioned operatives. The fact that Vaughn travelled a lot for familial reasons was a good cover up for when she needed to visit other operatives. Maurice considered Vaughn's question.

"I think she's been ready since the day she found out I was still commissioned."

Maurice chuckled. To his left he heard a gentle sigh, and turned to look at his friend. Brown eyes met sad green eyes and Maurice shook his head.

"You couldn't help him. You know as well as I that Chad had really lost his grip on the KND ideals."

"I know," the young woman stood up and paced in front of the swing set. "It's so wrong that he tried to get all those sections decommissioned. I know he is a total teen, but..."

Maurice nodded. "You still like him."

Vaughn paused and looked at Maurice. Her eyes scanned his face and she sat down on the grass. She looked defeated and sad.

"How did you know?"

The young African-American man sat with his ivory skinned friend. He wrapped his arms around her in a supportive hug.

"You've had a crush on him since before you two got commissioned. You told me once."

Vaughn sniffled. "He could have been the best above thirteen KND operative there ever was. It's like one day he just woke up and was totally adolescent. I'm so happy I was in Section C. If I had been here when he'd done that, seeing him in school..."

A tear slid down her cheek. "Abby is so lucky to have you. You never betrayed the cause."

"He knew what he was doing. He couldn't have been leader if he didn't know about the over thirteen team. Besides,I don't care how much of a hero 274 was, he turned out to be a glory hound and a jerk. I personally thought Numbah 19 was pretty good."

Vaughn smiled. "Thanks 9, I needed that. Listen, I have to get home mom and papa said they have a surprise. Have Abby ready for our meeting tomorrow."

Both teenagers stood up gave each other one last hug. Maurice gave his friend a once over, "Won't your parents care you're all muddy?"

"I was at the community garden before I came here." Vaughn winked and ran off with a wave.

Maurice looked around, making sure no one else was following him, then turned to head home.

oOo

Vaughn Carwin walked home thinking about all that had happened. A new over thirteen agent was operational, St. Tatiana's Catholic Academy was taking on Philips High School in a huge football game, and her parents had a surprise for her. Vaughn smiled to herself. She had a good idea what her surprise was, considering her sixteenth birthday was just a few weeks away. It would be just like her parents to do that. She really had great parents. They were strict with the rules they gave, but actually quite liberal. As long as they knew where she was and she was getting good grades, then they trusted her. She ran up the drive and slipped into the back door.

"Mom, Papa I'm home."

She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her sweater. She took off her bandanna and grabbed an elastic from the jar on the window sill and tied her hair it a messy bun at the top of her head.

"I'm going upstairs to get a shower."

Her mother's voice answered her, "Before you do that, Angel, could you please come into the sun room and greet our guests."

"I will after my shower mom, I'm filthy."

Her father answered her this time, "Punkin, could you please come here now."

"But Papa, I'm not wearing clothes appropriate to meeting guests. I'm covered in mud from the gardens. I don't want to track it all over the house and..."

"Vaughn Angelise Carwin, quit being rude and come in here. NOW."

Vaughn sighed and cut through the kitchen. She wandered down the hall until she reached the sun room. Her mother looked up and laughed.

"Goodness, dear, you weren't exaggerating about the mud were you?" She turned to her guests. "Angel is very involved, you see. She's been working on a community garden at St. Tatiana's."

The man sitting across from Vaughn's parents laughed. He was bald with a bit of brown hair and glasses. His wife was blond. When he stopped laughing he replied,

"Yes, our son is quite involved, too. Good grades, plays football, class president,"

Vaughn's mother cut him off, "Angel is top of her class. She's also the lead in the school play and..."

"Mom," Vaughn whined as a blush filled her cheeks. "Cut it out."

The adults laughed. "She a humble one our Vaugh," added her father with a grin of pride. Vaughn's blush grew. She really hate when her parents did this. "Is that alright dear?"

Vaughn blinked. Her father had asked her something that she hadn't heard. "Sorry Papa, I didn't hear you."

"I said, why don't you go introduce yourself to their son. He's out on the veranda." He turned back to his guests. "I don't understand why we haven't all gotten together before."

Vaughn quickly ducked out onto the veranda. She needed fresh air. After taking a deep breath, she realized she wasn't alone. 'Must be the son of our guests.' She turned to greet him only to have the wind almost knocked out of her. 'Don't let him know you recognize him. Don't blow your cover.'

"Do I know you?"

Vaughn feigned cool disinterest as she leaned against the banister. She was now face to face with the boy she'd had a crush on for almost ten years. The only thing was, he wasn't much of a boy anymore.

oOo

Chad Dickson's flashed a charming grin at the girl he knew had once been Numbah 19 of Sector C. He and Vaughn shared some great memories. Well, not really shared. It was obvious Ms. Carwin had been decommissioned, so she probably didn't remember him at all. Let alone recognize him. Looking over her though, he realized he barely recognized her too.

During his time as leader of the KND Numbah 19 had been his right hand. She'd been like an advisor to him. They'd done training together. She'd actually almost been head of the KND. He remembered Vaughn getting tagged only a few seconds before time was up. She'd panicked and caught sight of him. Before Chad had been able to react, she'd dove across the room and hugged him. He'd heard her whisper "Tag", just before the timer sounded. She'd been his second making sure everything ran well while he was off on missions. It was stupid kid stuff, but when he'd left escaped being decommissioned his only regret was not trying to take Vaughn with him. He couldn't even try to bring her into his teen plans once she became a teen.

He'd been so busy with trying to destroy brats that he'd forgotten her birthday. It didn't matter though. She'd been in Section C then, so they couldn't have hung out. She was here now though, and it seemed a lot had changed.

Vaughn had always been cute, but now that she'd blossomed into a young woman she was something else entirely. She wasn't all cleaned up, so he could only imagine how good she looked then. Right now, she still looked pretty nice.

Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, but the whisps that fell around her face looked soft and silky. Her small t-shirt was muddy, as were her jeans, but they clung to her curves in a way that almost made Chad's mouth water. Her green eyes, pale like mint, flashed with something. Then he caught another flash of green. This one wasn't coming from her eyes, but from her abdomen where a sparkling, green naval piercing was placed. He met her face again to see she was frowning. He watched as she took a step back and wrapped her arms protectively around herself. She repeated her question.

"Do I know you?"

Chad shook his head. "No, I guess you don't." It was a whisper.

"What?"

The blond young man smiled handsomely. "I said, you probably don't. I'm Chad Dickson, my parents are talking with your parents."

Vaughn eyed him with an unreadable expression. "You're not my type. No matter how good our parents think we'd be together"

Chad was taken aback for a second. He didn't know what shocked him more that she seemed to think this was a matchmaking play by their parents, or that she'd just said he wasn't her type. He knew he was her type. She'd had a crush on him the whole time they were in KND. Then again, maybe getting decommissioned fried her brain.

"If I'm not you're type why are you blushing?" Chad leaned against the railing on the porch and gave he a defiant look.

Vaughn looked shocked for a moment. He watched as she put her hand to her cheek to feel for heat. His palms itched to do the name. 'Never said her crush on me was one sided.' After a moment, Vaughn laughed.

"It's embarrassment not attraction. My parents are bragging that I'm Ms. Super teen. FYI, your parents are doing the same."

Chad groaned a little in embarrassment. "They've been doing that since I was a kid."

Vaughn laughed again and turned to look out on the yard. With her back turned Chad found it easy to sneak up behind her. She placed his hands on her shoulder and turned her around. He pressed her against the railing.

"I bet I can prove I'm you're type," he murmured pressing closer.

Vaughn laughed nervously. "You're acting like a hormone crazy teenager."

"I am a teenager," pointed out Chad with grin. "You are too."

He hadn't meant for it to happen like this. He'd planned to just flirt with her a bit, see if, even after decommissioning, she still liked him. He hadn't expected her to have grown up so much. Nor did he realize how her rejection, even jokingly, might affect him. He also didn't realize that she'd be so soft and warm and smell like vanilla.

"W-What are you doing?"

Chad pulled back a little and looked in her eyes. She looked nervous, but didn't fight him. He was glad for that. First, because he didn't want her to fight him. Second, because he was much stronger then she was and could probably keep her still even if she did fight. Chad had been playing football since he was a eight. He'd also hit a growth spurt a while ago. So now at 16, Chad Dickson was 6'2" of strength and sinew. Plus, of course, all the charm, brains, and charisma he'd had when he was younger. He smiled seductively.

"Just trying to prove I'm you're type."

He watched as Vaughn's eyes went wide as he dipped his head. He chuckled softly, she was kind of cute when she was scared. They were only a breath apart when he heard his mother calling him.

"Chad, Chad dear are you outside with Mr. and Mrs. Carwin's daughter?"

Char cursed under his breath, then called out. "Yes Mom, I am."

"We're going home for now."

Once again Chad cursed and stepped away from. He didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay where he was. Well, maybe no exactly there. He wouldn't mind going inside with Vaughn. He wondered what her bedroom looked like. He heard Vaughn make a noise that sounded like mixture between no and a gasp. He realized his father had said something.

"What was that?"

"I said, we're just going home to clean up. The Carwin's are taking us to dinner. Then afterward we adults are going to go to a party, and you kids can stay at our house until it's done."

Chad smiled at Vaughn who looked like a lamb looked in a room with a hungry wolf. She ran to the door where both sets of parents were waiting. She looked at her father.

"Papa, I have homework. I think it would be best if I stayed home and worked on it. At least let me come straight back after dinner."

Her father ruffled her hair and smiled at the Dickson's. "She what a little go getter she is. It's okay honey, I'm sure you'll be able to get it done before the weekend is over. You deserve a stress-free night."

Chad waved good-bye. "Thanks for having us Mr. and Mrs. Carwin. I'll see you soon Vaughn."

As he was leaving he swore he heard the young woman mutter, "Yeah stress free like a heart attack."

Chad smiled to himself, he'd just have to help Vaughn with some of her stress.


	2. Algebra can't save you now

**A/N: ** Sorry about not updating sooner. I thought I'd right a lot over the summer, but my job kept me busy. Then I was back at school. I tried to work on it then, but I had a hard time with the opening scene. However, I fixed it and was able to update. I hope i can get chapter 3 up faster.

In case anyone's confused. Where I started school you had to be five years old before October 1 in order to start school. This meant children who's birthdays were in September could start school when they were four. I don't know how this works in other places, but I have applied it to where Vaughn is from. So Vaughn is fifteen, but she's in grade 11 like Chad.

Finally, Operation TREATY was aired in late November 2007. That is almost eight months after I wrote chapter one. I was working with the idea for a while, so I won't be editing it to include the information offered in this episode. I'd have to change the way I'm writing Chad for that to work. More importantly, any KND episodes after April 2007 have no effect on this fic. Sorry.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Save me!"

Maurice had received the text message from Vaughn less than an hour after they'd left the park. He'd been concerned, but was also aware that if it was really important she would have called. Or at least used some 2x4 technology to help relay the message to other members of the KND who knew her status. He was sure that this was more of a personal crisis than actual emergency. He sighed and pressed the call button on his phone. There were two rings before a deep voice greeted him with a "Good Evening."

"Mr. C, how's it hanging?" Maurice did his best to sound adolescent without making Vaughn's father feel uncomfortable. If he couldn't spend time with her, than it would be harder to pass information. Besides, he liked spending time with his friends.

"I'm fine," chucked Mr. Carwin. "We were just about to go to dinner."

"That's nice. Is the whole family going?"

"Yes, Maurice. We're actually going out with some friends of Mrs. Carwin and myself."

"Well, that sounds great Mr.C," Maurice laced his voice with wariness.

"Is something the matter son?"

"Well, Vaughn was supposed to tutor me tonight. I really do not get this algebra stuff in the least. I'm fine with geometry and the basics, but x makes my head spin."

"Are you sure it was tonight?"

"Yes sir, my midterm is on Monday."

"Could you hold on a moment, Maurice?"

"Not a problem."

Maurice listened as the phone on the other line was put down gently. He could hear conversation in the background. He couldn't quite decipher what was being said, but knew that both of Vaughn's parents were speaking to her. The only line he heard clearly was, "Of course I'm doing it for free, Mom. Maurice is a friend of mine." A second later Vaughn was on the phone with him.

"Maurice I'm so sorry about the algebra," Vaughn laughed. "I've just been so busy it must have slipped my mind."

"You're just lucky I actually need help studying," reprimanded Maurice. "Now what's going on?"

"Maurice, that problem is a little tough to explain while I'm on the phone. Can it wait until I get to your place?"

Maurice grinned a bit at Vaughn's tone. She'd answered his question, but she'd made it sound like a tutoring issue. She was good.

"Oh," she added before Maurice could respond. "I won't be able to get there until nine. Papa and Mom really wants the whole family to be at the restaurant to have dinner with the Dickson's and their son. He's my age, you know."

Maurice felt the blood drain from his face. This was not good. No wonder Vaughn had said she'd needed rescuing. He had a lot he wanted to say, but it would be best to wait until she was secure at his house. He tried to sound upbeat.

"Well have a great time. I'll see you at nine, study buddy."

Vaughn let out a surprised laugh before saying good bye. Maurice then hung up on his end. He hoped 19 would get through her meal alright.

oOo

Chad looked himself over in the mirror by the hostess's podium once more. La Nuit Enchanter had a jacket policy so he'd put on his suit from the Winter Formal last year. It was black with mint pinstripes. He smiled to himself. It looked like Vaughn's memory had been getting at him, at least subconsciously, for a while. He couldn't wait until after dinner. He'd be the perfect gentleman. He'd take his time getting to know her again, then he'd just end the night with a kiss. Tomorrow he could try seduction, tonight was for romance. Tonight would be special.

As Chad's thought finished, the doors to the restaurant opened. In walked Mr. Carwin with his wife and his daughter on each arm. He didn't look to closely at the adults. His eyes were glued to Vaughn. Her hair was pulled into a French twist that was held in place by a green clip. She had simple silver studs for earrings with a matching choker. Her shoes were black pumps with a delicate strap that went around her ankles. What really caught his attention was the dress. It was soft and flowing. The hem danced just below her knee. It was a beautiful shade of green with a crossed over V for the neck. There was all so bow of fabric resting on her right shoulder. She looked ravishing.

Chad straightened his tie in the mirror and walked over to the Carwins. He addressed Vaughn's father.

"Mr. Carwin would it be alright with you if I escorted your daughter to our table."

"Such a gentleman," sighed Mrs. Carwin looking impressed.

Vaughn shifted uncomfortably, but didn't say anything. She looked curiously at her father.

"That would be alright with you, wouldn't it, punkin?"

Chad watched as the dark haired girl shifted again. He could tell that she hadn't forgiven him for his little move on the deck. He wondered how hard this evening would be. The adults seemed to be frozen waiting. Finally, Vaughn placed her hand in the crook of Chad's arm and moved from her father's side to him. Chad beamed as she blushed. 'Well that's one step forward.'

The hostess lead the group to their table. The Carwins were first, followed by the Dicksons, with the teenagers pulling up there rear. The fathers took their seats at the head and foot of the table before getting up and pulling out the chairs on the west side of the table for their wives. Chad pulled out the chair directly to the left of Mr. Carwin. Vaughn slid gracefully onto it. The blond young man leaned in as he pushed the chair.

"You look really pretty," he whispered.

"Thank you," murmured Vaughn as a blush tinted her cheeks.

He got into his own chair and pulled it forward. He didn't pull the chair straight forward, but angled himself the the right a bit so that he was inside the brunette's personal space. She glanced sideways at him, but didn't move away. 'So far, so good.'

The waiter came and gave them their menus. There was a lot of safe small talk as the group decided what they were going to eat. Once they had ordered, the adults started to brag about their children. Chad just shrugged it off, or went along with it. However, Vaughn seemed to get more and more uncomfortable as the conversation continued. Chad thought she looked adorable when when she was frustrated. He watched as she played with a wisp of hair that had fallen loose of her twist. She was so amazing. He couldn't wait to get her alone. It wasn't long before the food arrived, and the bomb was dropped.

"Oh, Steve. I had almost forgotten. Moira and I will have to meet you at the party."

Everyone looked up from their meals at Mr. Carwin. Everyone except Vaughn, who seemed unnaturally engrossed in her filet mignon. Chad began to feel suspicious.

"Oh, James why?"

"Well, as I've mentioned before Vaughn is a very smart and helpful young woman..."

"Dad!" Vaughn groaned and shifted again. Chad would have thought it was cute if he hadn't been so confused. What did Vaughn's kindness have to do with the Carwin's being late for the party?

'"Don't be modest, dear," murmured Mrs. Carwin as she took a sip of her wine.

"As I was saying," continued James Carwin. "In all the excitement of the day, Vaughn forgot she was supposed to tutor her friend Maurice this evening."

"What?!", demanded Chad in shock.

"Now Chad, it's not her fault she had a prior commitment." Mrs. Dickson explained to her son. "It's not as though she planned the whole thing tonight."

Vaughn laughed. "No, of course not. It just slipped my mind. I mean, what with school, the garden, tennis practice, then meeting all of you. Well," she shrugged. "I got a bit muddled."

Chad frowned and poked his steamed veggies with his knife. This was _not_ how the night was supposed to turn out. He wished there was someway he could make it work to his advantage.

"So, we have to drop Vaughn off at her friend Maurice's house. I feel bad that we'll be late, but..."

"You don't have to be late, sir," piped up Chad. An idea was forming in his head. "Why don't i just give your daughter a ride to her obligation. That is, if my parents don't mind me borrowing the car."

The table was silent for a breathe. Chad's gazed locked on to his parents. They would crack quickly. They always did.

"Well, that makes sense. James, you can Moira don't mind driving us do you?"

Mr. Carwin smiled brightly. "Of course not,"

Vaughn didn't seem as pleased. She was practically shaking with irritation. For a moment, Chad thought he was the only one to notice. He was shocked when Mrs. Carwin spoke.

"Angel, is something wrong?"

"I wasn't consulted," frowned Vaughn as she took a sip of her Pepsi.

"Do you not want Chad to drive you?"

"You never let me ride in cars with strange boys."

Chad opened his mouth to defend himself, but before he could Vaughn raised a hand and addressed him directly.

"How long have we known each other?"

'Over ten years,' thought Chad. He couldn't say that, though. First of all, she didn't remember their adventures together. Secondly, he hadn't seen her in the past three years, so he honestly didn't know her any more. He shrugged his shoulders and did the best to look non-chalant,

"A few hours, I guess."

Vaughn focused back on her mother. "Mom, before we moved here there were a lot of guys who I'd known for years who asked me to go for a drive. You told me I shouldn't be driving alone with boys. What makes Chad so special?"

It really was starting to be an awkward night. The conversation stopped too many times for it to be natural. Chad shifted uncomfortably. He just wanted a chance to get to know Vaughn better. He didn't see why she had to be so difficult about it.

"Do you not feel safe with Chad?"

oOo

Vaughn looked down at her plate when her mother asked if she felt unsafe with Chad. A moment earlier, she'd felt Chad shift nervously. She felt bad for making the poor boy for uncomfortable. It was just that she didn't feel right being alone with Chad right now It wasn't that she didn't feel safe. It was just that she didn't trust him like she had in the past. That near kiss on the deck and scared the stuffing out of her. She hadn't expected it for a second. More importantly, he was the boy to betray the KND. She couldn't forgive him for that. Besides, if she was locked in a card alone with him she'd probably end up doing whatever he asked. 'Don't try and deny it, Carwin. You know that boy is fine.' She took a deep breath and addressed the Dicksons.

"I'm sorry, but how long has your son had his driver's license?"

"Well he got it on his birthday, which is March 28. So it's been about five and a half months," replied Mrs. Dickson.

"Goodness, Chad you're exactly half a year older than Vaughn," commented Vaughn's mother. "Isn't that interesting?"

"Yes very," muttered Vaughn as she returned to her meal.

The adults began talking amongst themselves again. It was all fine with Vaughn. If she was lucky she'd forget this whole Chad driving her thing, and her parents would just take her to Maurice's. The main course came and went. Vaughn was just finishing off her last bite of chocolate cake when Mr. Dickson asked the dreaded question.

"So Vaughn, are you alright with Chad taking you to her tutoring session while your parents take Chad's mother and I to the party?"

Vaughn saw Chad's cat with cream grin out of the corner of her eye. She really didn't have a valid reason for saying now. At least not a reason she could offer at that moment. With a defeated sigh, she smiled a mud eater's grin.

"I guess I have no choice."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, chapter two is finally done. This wasn't where I wanted to end this chapter, but two things led me to this point-

1)I wanted chapter two to be up before a full year had passed.

2) The last line was just too good not to end on.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter three will be up much faster than this one was. Things to look forward to in the new chapter; Maurice, math, sexual tension, and first kisses.

If you'd like to see a picture of the dress. I changed my home page into that.

Until next time. .


	3. Chad Gets His Dream Girl

**A/N:** Hey, it's an update almost 4 years later. Yeah, ouch. I actually feel pretty horrible about this. The short version is that originally chapter 2 should have been longer so I had to rewrite chapter three to adjust to where I ended chapter 2. Then my Macbook died, causing me to lose all my work. Finally I had a few crazy personal things. But I am back to updating now, and am even working on chapter 4. So hopefully you will see that soon. For now, enjoy the long awaited for chapter 3.  
-

_ Chad placed another kiss on Vaughn's clavicle, smiling into the crook of her neck when she moaned and arched toward him. He did not think he had ever been this happy in his life. Vaughn Carwin in his bed was better than being the Head of KND, better than scoring a touchdown, better than anything he had ever imagined. It had taken a lot of convincing, but eventually she had been able to forgive him for his boldness on her deck. Now here she was laying beneath him, running her hands greedily along his back, pressing against him in just the right way._

'_I knew I was still her type,' Chad thought to himself as he felt Vaughn's hand slide around front so that her fingers danced along his abs. A moment later her hand went lower and Chad couldn't think at all._

"Vaughn," he groaned, his hips rocking forward at the bold touch.

_Vaughn just laughed, squeezing gently. As her tongue ran up the pulse point on his neck, Chad felt Vaughn's hand mimic the same route. For the briefest of moments, Chad just allowed himself to just enjoy the sensation. Then he realized that if she didn't stop, he wouldn't last very long. Gathering all of his strength and resolve, Chad was able to grab Vaughn's wrist and push her arm up above her head. Thinking it best to be safe, he disentangled the other arm from around the back of his neck and pushed it too above Vaughn's head. He sat there for a moment, straddling Vaughn's hips and staring down at her. Green eyes met blue as Vaughn tried to disentangle herself from the young man above her. Despite her best efforts, Chad's weight and position put Vaughn at a marked disadvantage, no matter how she squirmed there was no way she was getting free. Finally, she stopped struggling and allowed herself to go limp against the pillow. Her eyes closed on a resigned sigh._

"This is real kinky and all Chad, but do you expect to just lay here like that all night. I mean you do know how this works right?"

On the last part, Vaughn opened her eyes and arched a brow. Chad laughed humourlessly.

"Yeah, I understand how it works. I just don't think I will be able to get around to the main event if you keep doing what you were doing."

"Hmm, you would think that with all of your athletic prowess you'd have better stamina."

Chad offered Vaughn a glare in response.

"Okay Chad, how about this? You let go of my arms, and I promise to be a good girl and keep my hands to myself."

"My counter proposal is this," began Chad as he shifted his grip so that he was able to hold both her wrists with his left hand. He placed his right hand on her hip and returned to kissing her collarbone.

"_A very, mmm, tempting, oh, proposal, but…."_

"But what?" Chad pushed himself up to look at Vaughn's face, kind of performing a one handed push-up so that he wouldn't put too much pressure on her wrists and hurt her.

"Well, how exactly do you plan to remove your boxers?"

_The question sounded curious, almost naïve, but there was a flickering of laughter in Vaughn's eyes. Chad's confusion must have been painted on his face, because this time Vaughn did laugh before explaining._

"You're pinning both my arms in place using your left hand. So that's three out of four hands out of commission right there. Now you need to use your right hand to actually remove the offending piece of cloth, the only problem is, how will you do it? If you pick up your right hand, then all your weight gets transferred to your legs and left hand. Now when you lift your legs to kick off the boxers, you'll end up putting all your weight on your left hand, and as a result my wrists. You don't want to hurt me do you?"

_Chad simply shook his head as a response. He was wary of whatever Vaughn was hinting at, but had to admit she had a point._

Vaughn smiled up at him. "Smart boy, now let go of my wrists. I swear I will sit still and be good while you get your boxers off."

"You swear, huh?"

"Cross my heart, or I would if you weren't holding my arms above my head."

_Chad laughed at that. Then, against is better judgement, he let go of Vaughn and climbed out of bed. She was as good as her word, though. Vaughn just sat up in bed and watched him disrobe. For a moment Chad considered making a little show for the young woman in his bed, but he was far too eager to get back to her to waste time with a strip tease. Once he had successfully shucked his underwear, Chad climbed back on the bed with the smiling Vaughn._

The next thing Chad knew he was lying on his back with Vaughn straddling his hips as she tied his arms to his headboard.

"_I thought you were going to be good?"_

"No I said I would be good while you took off your boxers, the moment they were off all was fair play."

"_And what exactly do you plan to do with me now?"_

Vaughn's only response was a smile before she leaned her head down and kissed him thoroughly. As Vaughn began to press kisses against his jaw, Chad wished he could be free of the ties. Part of him really enjoyed being at Vaughn's mercy, not knowing what she was going to do next. The rest of him just wanted to be able to touch her, it was torture. It was at the moment where Vaughn's tongue began to slide down his sternum that Chad realized exactly what she had planned. There was no way he'd survive if she did what he was thinking she was going to do. He struggled harder against the restraints, but any arguments he wanted to make were replaced by moans as she kissed her way down his abs. All thoughts rushed out of his mind as Vaughn finally reached her goal. Chad knew nothing but pure pleasure as Vaughn placed her lips against his

BUZZZZZZZ!

Chad swore a blue streak as the alarm clock tore him away from his dream. He knew instinctively that he would not find the dream again if he tried to go back to sleep. Besides, it was already eleven o'clock, he needed to get out of bed and head over the Carwin's house. It had taken all his strength to remain a gentleman the night before when he drove Vaughn to her friend's house. She had looked so lovely in that green dress, and her vanilla perfume was intoxicating. Yet somehow he had managed to get her to Maurice's without incident. Vaughn's coldness did help keep him from hitting on her anymore. Chad had tried to be friendly on the drive, asking her questions about school and her move from Canada, but the girl had remained icy the whole time. It wasn't until he got home later that night that he realized he hadn't properly apologized for his actions earlier that day. Not that he was all that sorry, he didn't think he'd ever feel bad for trying to kiss Vaughn. He did realize, however, that an apology might give him an opportunity to start over.

So Chad had decided that first thing when he woke up Saturday morning he would head over to the Carwin's house and try talking to the lovely brunette. Chad quickly sat up in bed, planning to toss on some clothes and head over right away. A quick examination of his lap made Chad reassess his plan. He was definitely going to need a cold shower before he left the house. He was just happy his parents weren't home at the moment.

oOo

"Alright so do you think you understand now?"

"I think so. X and Y serve as blanks or question marks in the equation. A question mark doesn't have a set meaning outside of context, and neither do x, y, or any other things like that."

"Well it took almost all afternoon, but I think you finally got it. Good job Maurice!"

Vaughn and her friend shared a quick fist bump and a laugh. Once the moment had passed, Vaughn began to gather her things. She had arrived early at Maurice's house this morning to go over debriefing with Abby. There were no TND missions for their Sector at the moment, but it was always important to sit down and talk to new teens about how they were supposed to act now that they had been "decomissioned". It was a hard role to play, pretending your old friends meant nothing to you. There was also deciding the kind of teen you wished to portray. When Maurice had been turned 13 he'd gone for the aloof "whatever" kind. It worked well on him, and it was an easy role to play. Vaughn just acted as she always had, except a little more competitive and driven. Since her move she had been playing the stuck up ice queen more and more. Oddly enough the colder Vaughn acted to her peers, the more they seemed to like her. It was partly the private school background, and also because some of the people she had become closer to had identified her chill demeanour as nerves. It was comforting. One of the most important things about your teen persona was making sure it was something you could actually pull off. Maurice had opened up the meeting with the story of this one former operative who had chosen to go Goth. Poor kind was the bubbliest thing on this planet, it didn't take long for the teens in her Sector to find her strange and start avoiding her. Luckily, her mother had gotten a promotion at work so the whole family had moved to another area. Neither Maurice nor Vaughn was sure if she had just assumed a new personality, or if command had been forced to actually decommission her.

Abby had gone home promising she would think of how she wanted to play this. For the moment her cover was mostly just dating Maurice. Vaughn had actually voiced a lot of concern about the relationship when the two had told her. It was odd for a guy who had dated Cree Lincoln to suddenly be with her sister. However, Maurice had made a few solid arguments regarding Cree having gone off to college and Abby always having a crush on him. It was kind of funny to see Numbah 5 blush. The way she tugged her cap lower on her face was sweet. She promised she would contact Maurice later and had rushed out the door.

Once Abby was gone Vaughn had been left with two choices, go home, or stay at Maurice's. Luckily, Maurice really did need her help studying for algebra. So she had been able to kill a few more hours in her friend's company. Looking at the clock, though, Vaughn knew she should call it a day. It was nearly four o'clock and she still had homework. Shrugging on her backpack, Vaughn bid goodbye to Maurice.

"Thanks again for helping me study for my midterm, V." Maurice smiled broadly as he waved. "I really appreciate it."

"You know Maurice," Vaughn smiled as she turned back to face Maurice. She was at end of his drive straddling his walkway and the sidewalk. "It's only a midterm if it happens in the middle of term. That's why they call it that. So a big test in September is just a big test."

Vaughn offered her compatriot a wink and a smile, to let him know she was just teasing. Maurice just shook his head in faux disappointment as he shut his front door. Just before it fully closed, Vaughn was sure she heard the word "smartass" float through the air. She laughed, playfully flipped off the door, and began to walk home.

One of Vaughn's favorite things around her new house was the large fence around the backyard. It allowed her to sunbathe and study without having to worry about someone spying on her. There was no way of seeing the backyard without opening the gate. It was perfectly private. As well, the sturdy pine boards were solid enough for her to practice her tennis serve against them. She was banned from hitting balls off the house after she'd accidentally broken on of the living room windows back in Canada. As Vaughn rounded into her driveway, she decided she would go in through the backyard instead of the kitchen door. Vaughn checked the clock on her cell quickly, and nodded to herself. It was four o'clock. By this time of the day her mother would starting supper. If she cut through the backyard, and entered through the living room she might be able to run to her room and get her tennis stuff before her mother could even notice she was home. Vaughn would just pop in, and pop out. Then she could go to the public courts and get a little practice in. Her homework could wait to be started until after supper, right now Vaughn just wanted to clear her head. Nothing cleared her mind when she was stressed out better than tennis. Ideally she'd rather play a match with someone, but she felt like being alone. It would be nice to get on the clay, and just be in the zone for a bit. No school, no TND, just her and the court. So much had happened in the past two days, and she needed some time to clear her mind before she could sort through it. Mostly, she just wanted to avoid her house on the off chance she'd run into Chad Dickson again.

'Calm down girl,' Vaughn thought to herself, 'It's not like he's just hanging around just waiting for you to come home.'

Laughing to herself as she pushed opened the gate, she felt a little of her anxiety fade. Sadly, the moment she stepped through the gate her laugh died and her stress returned. Chad Dickson was sitting on her deck. Chad Dickson was sitting on her deck shirtless. Chad Dickson was sitting on her deck shirtless while her own mother poured him lemonade. Vaughn fisted and unfisted her hands quickly.

'It's okay,' Vaughn thought taking a breath. 'Neither of them saw you come in the yard. All you have to do is back out quietly. Then just race around the house and enter from the kitchen. It will be fine.'

Just as Vaughn lifted her foot to step backwards, her mother caught sight of her.

"Vaughn! Come over and saw hello to Chad."

Thanks to her mother's call, Chad turned to lock eyes with Vaughn. He offered a smile and raised his glass in a mock toast. As Vaughn walked over to the deck, all she could wonder was if the universe was conspiring against her. If so, what had she done to anger the powers that be, and what did she need to do to get Chad to put on a damn shirt? It was going to be a long night.

**A/N:** Alright, so that was chapter 3. Was it worth the wait? I kind of doubt it. But I hope you all liked it anyway. As I said in my first author's note, I have actually started chapter 4. It should be finished shortly. Now I will say that I'm in summer courses right now, so the chapter might not be up before the end of August. However, I swear it will be done before the end of September. Chapter 4 is where things get a lot more difficult for Vaughn, and a lot steamier in general. Stay tuned. XD

**Update November 06, 2012-** Hey everyone, so you may notice a review by hinakiba777 explaining that my Hotmail got hacked and I couldn't retrieve my password for this account. The good news is that after a lot of trial and error I was able to remember my password and regain access to this account, and change the attached e-mail address. So everything is right in the world. Chapter 4 is almost finished, I just need to decide how long it's going to be. I might make it very long to make up for the long wait on chapter three. I will try to get it up before Christmas, but I'm making no promises since when I try stuff always goes wrong for me. It will be up, soon. XD


	4. 15-Love

Vaughn couldn't stand this. The moment that her mother had spotted her, she had been whisked onto the deck to sit next across from a very shirtless Chad Dickson at the picnic table. She had tried to tell her mother that she was only stopping in to get ready to go to the tennis courts, but the tactic had not worked. Mrs. Carwin had insisted Vaughn stay long enough to have a snack, and somehow forced her daughter into agreeing to let Chad escort her. So not only did she have to deal with Chad here at the house, but he was going to follow her around until supper time. She really hoped there would be a ton of people at the park; otherwise she was in big trouble. Being alone with Chad Dickson would not be good for her, she was sure of that. 'Wish he'd put his damn shirt back on,' she thought to herself as she sipped on the lemonade. Neither she nor Chad had spoken to each other since her mother had gone inside to collect their snack. She decided to break the silence.

"So let me make sure I understand this correctly, after having met me last night you became so enraptured with me that you needed to see me today. However, when you found out I was nowhere to be found you decided to ask my mom if you could mow her lawn."

Vaught felt of rush of malevolent glee when Chad did a spit take with his lemonade after being asked the question. She watched him as he took her in with his cool blue eyes. A fire danced in his iris, similar to the one he got when he was on mission back in his KND days, except this flame was different. It was more mature and in a way darker than the innocent mischief of their youth together. It was a moment before he spoke.

"You have a really filthy mind," he murmured with a rakish grin. "You know that right?"

Vaughn did her best to fight the blush warming her cheeks, as she prepared a response.

"I didn't say a single filthy thing," she snapped back at him in a harsh whisper. She didn't want her mother to hear her. It seemed obvious that Mrs. Carwin found Chad charming, so yelling at him would just end with Vaughn getting a lecture on guest protocol from her mom. So Vaughn kept her voice low. "I didn't say a single dirty thing. If you found something perverse in my words that's not my fault."

Chad chuckled again before taking a sip from his lemonade. He then addressed her again.

"I honestly don't know why you are so on edge, Vaughn. I mean, honestly, what have I ever done to you? "  
Vaughn made a face at Chad's seemingly innocent question. She couldn't help when a flash of memories related to his betrayal filled her mind, with a deep breath she pushed those thoughts aside. She needed to answer the young man's question as though yesterday was the first time they had met, and with that thought she had the perfect response.

"Look, Dickson," began Vaughn with an exasperated sigh. "We've known each other for less than 24 hours. I don't know anything about you, and you don't know anything about me, so…."

"I'd like to get to know you," responded Chad with a smirk and a grin.

"See this is exactly my point," continued Vaughn. "You keep saying stuff like that. You're coming on WAY too strong. I got home last night, met you, and you instantly tried to kiss me. The only thing that stopped you from making your move was our parents interrupting us. Then we had dinner together, and I was told that I was going to have to spend the night in your company once dinner was over. Alone. I had guy friends I had known for years back in Canada, and I was NEVER allowed to be around them unsupervised. Today I woke up and spent the whole day tutoring my friend, and I'm tired. All I wanted to do was grab my racket, and head to the courts to clear my head. Instead, I find you sitting on my damn porch chatting up my mom, who then forces me to hang out with you. And you're SHIRTLESS! "

Vaughn had been looking Chad in the face the whole time she made her speech. She had watched his expression go from arrogant, to insulted, to finally confused. He seemed to be working something out in his head. She watched him take a sip of his lemonade, waiting for his response. When the glass was empty, Chad still did not speak. His eyes darted over her face in a scrutinizing manner that made Vaughn blush and break eye contact. It was another minute before Chad broke the silence.

"I got overheated while doing the lawn work. When I took off my shirt to cool down, your mom offered to toss it in the wash for me. I can toss my sweater on if you want. I am getting chilly anyway."

Vaughn just nodded, not willing to look at Chad just yet. She murmured something under her breath. She focused her gaze on the backyard. It looked pretty good. It had started getting a little overgrown, and she had promised to mow last weekend. Unfortunately the mower had broken, so they had needed to wait. That thought brought a new question to Vaughn's mind, but Chad answered it before she could ask.

"I brought over my dad's mower. I only live up the street so it wasn't that big of a deal. I came here looking for you, and when I found out you weren't here I had planned to go home. But then your mom asked if we had a spare mower, one thing led to another and I ended up volunteering to help with the yard work. I was going to go home after finishing, but my shirt was still in the wash, so your mom suggested I stay for lemonade."

Vaughn watched Chad shrug his broad shoulders. He seemed calmer now then he had last night. Now that he had stopped with the aggressive flirting, Vaughn began to feel more at ease with him. She hadn't been that annoyed at the kiss attempt the night before, she had just been shocked to see him after all the time that has past. It was hard to act as if she didn't know him, and it was harder to sort her feelings. She sighed.

"Your mom is a little…"

Vaughn waited a few seconds to see if Chad was going to continue, but when he didn't she decided to fill in the blank. "Intense? Controlling? Manipulative?"

Chad laughed. "Yeah, intense works."

Vaughn felt her cheeks warm again. She had always liked Chad's laugh, but now it was even better. Now that his voice had matured, his laugh had deepened as well. It was a smooth chuckle, rich like honey. Vaughn enjoyed it a lot. It was hard to maintain her aloof persona, and she wondered how she was going to balance her reactions with the part she was playing. 'Maybe I should take a new tactic,' she thought.

"So is it safe to assume that you're more annoyed with your mom, than with me?" Chad put his hands up in a defensive manner. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I was out of line last night. I'm not sure what came over me, but I honestly only came over to apologize for my actions. Ask for a second chance. Having had some alone time with your mom, though, I gotta know; are you pissed at me or her? "

Vaughn scanned Chad's expression. He seemed earnest enough and, since she couldn't read his mind, she was forced to take him at face value. He seemed repentant and curious, so she decided to be real with him.

"Yeah, it's mostly my mom. I was annoyed at your aggressiveness last night, but since you seem like the alpha male type I'm going to guess you aren't used to being rejected by girls." Vaughn couldn't help, but giggle when Chad made an annoyed scoffing noise. "Bull's eye. I wasn't joking when I said I thought our parents were trying to set us up. While mom has never approved of my guy friends, she has been trying to set me up with "acceptable boys" since I was thirteen. Maybe she did the matchmaking because she didn't like my guy friends. The point is, she pulls this crap all the time, and it's annoying. Plus, you keep showing up at my house when I'm exhausted, so that on top of my mom being intense, as you say, has me on edge."

Chad nodded at Vaughn's explanation. "Yeah, my parents are both pretty nosy when it comes to my dating life." He suddenly made a face. "Oh god! They are trying to set us up aren't they?"

"Probably," Vaughn said with a shrug. "Why does it matter? You already have proven you have a crush on me." Vaughn offered a teasing wink at the blond haired young man.

"Thought I wasn't your type," countered Chad, sounding a little sour.

"Again, I don't like the idea of my mom picking out my boyfriends. I don't know you well enough to judge whether I like you or not."

"Would you mind getting to know me?"

The way Chad asked the question, seemed almost vulnerable and a little shy. It reminded Vaughn a little of the younger Chad. When they were still brand new KND operatives and neither really had any confidence. Vaughn wondered if Chad's ploy was to play on her emotions. It had been said that while memories were erased with decommissioning, emotions tended to stay. It was one of the theories about why former agents could still be friends, despite not recalling the time they spent together. Even if Chad was playing her emotions, Vaughn knew for sure that he had no idea she was with the TND. 'So he's trying to manipulate me so I'll go out with him,' thought Vaughn. Oddly enough, she wasn't angry at this. Possibly because she was sure her mother would force her on at least one date with the young man, or maybe because she still had a little crush on him. Whatever the reason, Vaughn found herself saying only one thing to Chad just as her mother was bringing out the snacks.

"Okay, let's get to know each."

o0o

Chad couldn't stand this. He had spent most of the day being forced to do yard work for Mrs. Carwin in the hopes that he could spend time with Vaughn once she got home. He had been a little dismayed at the idea that she might reject him just because their parents thought they would make a good couple. He had been really happy when she'd agree to get to know him, and even more pleased when he remembered that Mrs. Carwin wanted him to escort Vaughn to the town tennis courts at the park. He had thought it would be a great opportunity to talk and get to know each other, especially since Vaughn seemed unwilling to talk much in front of her mother. Now that they were at the park though, and Vaughn was practicing, Chad wasn't sure how long he would last.

When it had been time to go, Vaughn had headed upstairs to get changed into her tennis uniform while Chad had gone home to pick up his letterman's jacket. Despite it being mid-September, Chad had recalled the weatherman on the radio saying the temperature was going to drop after sunset, so he felt it best to bring the coat. He'd been a little shocked when Vaughn had come downstairs in just track pants and a hoodie. She had explained that she was going to be hot after practicing, so the pants and sweatshirt would be enough to keep her warm on the walk home.

The walk to the park had gone smooth enough. The two teens had chatted about school, their parents, sports, and many other subjects. Chad even asked Vaughn about her childhood in Canada, just to see how different her retelling would be now that she had lost her KND memories. He was a little shocked to learn how much she had changed after becoming an adolescent but, oddly enough, found it made sense. At one point during the walk she had nudged him in the arm with her shoulder, and he had needed to resist the urge to wrap his arm around her. He had told himself that he was going to take things slow. A plan he had been sure he could follow until he had actually been forced to watch Vaughn practice.

Chad had never been interested in tennis, so he had never seen tennis match or even knew what kind of uniform a girl would wear to play. He had been a little surprised when Vaughn had removed her sweater and track pants to reveal a tiny outfit that reminded him a bit of a cheerleading uniform. She was clad only in a black and green Lycra tank top, and a short black skirt with green trim. He had stood outside the fence to the court and watched her practice her serve for a while. He had wanted to be inside the court, but Vaughn had insisted it was too dangerous, so he just watched from outside. The first twenty minute of just watching her serve had been difficult. Chad had tried to concentrate on the mechanics of the game, and asked many questions to further his understanding. Vaughn was quick to answer all his queries, but despite his best attempts Chad found his focus drawn more to Vaughn's legs than to her explanation of how a backhand serve worked. Chad honestly could not have imagined a sweeter torture, until one of Vaughn's teammates showed up.

Vaughn had come to the gate to chat with Chad while she had a drink of water. He had been watching a droplet of water trickle down her neck, unsure if it was sweat or if it had spilt from her bottle when she had gone to take a swig. He had felt himself gravitating closer to her, the palms of his hands itching to touch her. So he was both relieved and annoyed when a blond haired girl had run over towards them calling out Vaughn's name. Chad had noticed that the blond girl was wearing that same tennis uniform as Vaughn. The dark haired girl introduced her friend as Becca. It turned out that Becca also attended St. Tatiana's and had come to the park to practice. The two young women had talked and gossiped for a bit before Becca suggested she and Vaughn play a few practice matches. Chad had thought for a moment this would be an improvement on watching Vaughn practice her serve alone. Instead of simply watching Vaughn, he could watch both girls practice their sport. Chad thought it would be easier to keep his thoughts for Vaughn PG if she wasn't the only one playing.

Chad had not anticipated the grunts. He had remembered hearing some of his friends at school comment on how much they enjoyed watching women's tennis. When Chad had seen Vaughn in her tennis skirt, he thought that was the only reason. But once Vaughn and Becca were playing he knew exactly why his male friends liked watching tennis. Every time either girl volleyed the ball, they would let out a grunt. They rarely grunted on a normal rally, but every time the tennis ball was volleyed the girls grunted. It was hell. His dream from earlier that morning began to replay in Chad's mind, but now many of the noises were being replaced by the frustrated noise Vaughn made when she hit the ball. Instantly Chad regretted agreeing to accompany the young woman to watch her practice.

It felt like hours before the girl's finally stopped playing. Chad did his best to avert his eyes as Becca and Vaughn helped each other stretch as they cooled down, only looking back in their direction quickly enough to toss Vaughn her towel from her bag.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to go grab us all some cappuccinos from the coffee place across the street before in closes. Just tell me what you'd like and I'll grab it. My treat."

Once Chad knew the girls' orders he bolted. Maybe a little time away from Vaughn would allow him to clear his mind. With the way his mind was rushing right now, he didn't think it was smart to be around Vaughn. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but Chad's hormones were in overdrive. He was so thankful that her friend was there; otherwise he may have done something stupid. He shook his head, and began to repeat the drink over and over again in his mind, the mantra flushing out his other thoughts.

o0o

"Your friend's a little odd," said Becca to Vaughn as the two watched Chad run from the park like his jeans were ablaze.

Vaughn shrugged. "Well, The Bean Machine does close at 6, and its 5:30 now."

"Really?" Becca's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Didn't realize it was that late. I'll have to run off for supper soon."

"Yeah, same for me. But please stick around until Chad gets back. It's mostly because he's bringing you a drink, but also because I don't want to be the in the park alone."

Becca smiled sweetly at Vaughn and patted her on the shoulder. "No problem Vaughny, you're my friend and my teammate, I'd do anything for you. But um…can I ask you something?"

Vaughn shrugged and nodded as way of consent.

"Doesn't your boyfriend mind you hanging out alone with another guy?"

"Boy…friend?" Vaughn's brown knitted together as she tried to think about to whom Becca was referring. She knew it couldn't be anyone from St. T's, because then Becca would have just said their name. But who outside of school did Vaughn hang around with a lot? "Oh, you mean Maurice?"

Becca nodded. "Yeah that guy. He goes to McClintock right? Doesn't he have a problem with you hanging out with a guy like that?"

Vaughn laughed. "I'm not going out with Maurice, he's just a friend of mine. Besides, he's dating Abby Lincoln."

"Cree Lincoln's sister?"

Vaughn forced herself not to nod, and instead just tilted her head in mock confusion. Becca quickly laughed and shook her head in a self- deprecating way.

"Ooops, I keep forgetting you only moved here this summer. Cree Lincoln is Abby's older sister, she graduated in May. Plus she went to McClintock so I guess you wouldn't have heard about her. Sorry, V."

"No big," replied Vaughn with a shrug. "But out of curiosity, what did you mean when you called Chad "a guy like that"?"

"Oh you know the type I mean, tall, hand…" Becca suddenly paused, and gave Vaughn a shocked look. "Wait! Did you just say Chad, as in Chad Dickson? As in, Quarterback for the McClintock Spartan's Chad Dickson?"

"Ugh, not sure about that last part, but yeah. Chad Dickson."

"Oh my god! I can't believe I didn't recognize him. He is one of the most popular guys in town. I mean, he's almost as much of an overachiever as you! Oh, you would make a SUCH a cute couple."

Vaughn let out an annoyed groan, even as she felt her cheeks warm into a blush. "You sound like my mother. I swear she is trying to set us up. She made him escort me to the park." Vaughn rolled her eyes at the statement.

"Now, you can't mind his company that much, you're turning absolutely scarlet. So you must like him a little?"

"I don't know if I like him," lied Vaughn. "I only met him last night."

Becca giggled. "There are, like, so many things I want to ask you. I need details. But it looks like he's coming back, so just promise you will text me and tell me EVERYTHING later. Promise?"

Vaughn sighed. "There's really not much to tell, but okay. Just keep it on the DL okay? Last thing I need is more people telling me how Chad Dickson is perfect. Or my mom finding out she might be right."

"Ugh," agreed Becca making a face like she just drank sour milk, "that is always the worst."

"What's the worst," asked Chad as he reached the fence to the tennis courts.

"Oh, we have a project due for Chemistry, but it's an uneven amount, so Vaughn might have to do the whole thing on her own."

Vaughn smiled at her friend. Becca was a sweet girl, and normally quite honest, but it was good to know that she was willing to cover up for he friend. Chad just smiled at the two girls and handed them both their drinks.

"So are we going to drink them here or …" Chad let the question trail off, obviously waiting for the girls to fill in the blank.

"Actually, Becca needs to head home. So you and I can just drink ours while we walk home? Just let me grab my stuff."

"Oh here you go Vaughn!"

Becca, who had been standing next to Vaughn's pile of clothes, bent over to grab them at the same time Vaughn herself reached for them. The result was the two girls bumping heads. Both girls stumbled back a step, Vaughn's foot kicking her water bottle, knocking it over. There was no time to react as cover popped off of the bottle, and the water began gushing out on top of Vaughn's sweater and track pants. There was a flurry of activity to get the bottle closed and moved out of the way, and to grab the clothing. In the end, both pieces of clothing were far too wet to wear, especially in the cooling dusk. Becca offered Vaughn a plastic bag from out of her tennis bag.

"I don't suppose you have a spare pair of pants or anything in your bag, Becks?"

The blond haired girl shook her head resolutely, causing Vaughn to sigh deeply.

"You can borrow my jacket," offered Chad, already shrugging the red and white letterman's jacket off.

"I don't know," murmured Vaughn. "I'm pretty sweaty after that workout and…"

"Which is exactly why you need to take his coat," interrupted Becca. "I know it's only about 50 degrees right now, but you're soaked. If you don't cover up you'll catch a chill, especially, in just your tennis outfit. "

Vaughn was about to argue when the breeze picked up and blew through the back of her damp top. With a sigh, she conceded to taking Chad's coat. Though she insisted on at least spraying herself with some body mist before putting it on to counteract the smell of sweat seeping into the coat. She grabbed her favorite Vanilla mist from her bag gave herself a quick misting, and then allowed Chad to slide the coat onto her. He even insisted on carrying her bag as they walked back home. Through the corner of her eye, Vaughn could see her friend's happy expression at what could be described as a sweet moment. Vaughn shot her a warning look, and Becca stopped.

The group then walked together to the entrance of the park, Becca carrying most of the conversation, asking Chad various questions about his school and football and many other subjects. Chad's attention seemed focused fully on Becca and her question. However when the wind picked up again, and Vaughn shuddered, he stopped walking in order to face her and button up the coat. He deftly avoided brushing against her skin as he closed up the jacket, but once they began walking again he placed an arm on her shoulder and held her next to him. Vaughn thought to complain, but Chad was very warm. Besides, without his coat he was probably cold, so Vaughn decided not to protest.

When they reached the entrance to the park, the group separated into two directions with Becca heading home, and Vaughn heading back to her street with Chad. As they were saying good-bye, Becca gave Vaughn a knowing little smile and a wink. Vaughn shot her a look, but didn't say anything. It was hard to argue that she didn't like a guy when he was holding her shoulder while she wore his Letterman's jacket. As they walked home, Chad carried on most of the conversation. It seemed to Vaughn he was rambling a little, despite the fact most of his stories seemed quite coherent. It was like he was afraid to stop talking. She also noticed that he kept looking straight ahead the whole time they walked, except to turn his head to check traffic when they crossed intersections. It was a little surreal for Vaughn. After not seeing Chad for over three year, she was now walking down the street with his arm around her. It was going far too quickly, though it seemed like she had waited forever. Once she got home she would say goodbye to him, give him back his jacket, and hopefully be able to go without seeing him for a few days while she figured this all out. For now though, she leaned closer into his chest as they walked, allowing his warmth and his scent to envelope her.

o0o

Chad stared at the note that Vaughn had just handed him. The abridged version was that both their parents had again gone out to dinner together. He and Vaughn were supposed to go to his place and order a pizza and wait for their parents to return home. He read the note over again for the tenth time, and still could not decide if he was happy or angry at the turn of events. It had been hell for him to do nothing but put his arm around her as they had walked home. The whole time they had walked the scent of her perfume had teased at his nose, made even stronger by the fact that she had just reapplied it before putting on his jacket. He was positive that the smell of that perfume would linger on his coat for weeks. Worse still was how Vaughn looked in his jacket. It wasn't that the jacket was too long, so that she looked like she was wearing nothing else. No, the coat hit her at her just below the hip so one could still easily see she was wearing something beneath. It was simply the fact that Vaughn Carwin was wearing HIS letterman jacket. It made him think of all those high school movies where the girl wears her boyfriend's varsity jacket. Seeing her wearing his coat made him feel oddly proud, as though he had claimed her. He knew that that was a weird thought, and it didn't make sense. They weren't dating, from her point of view they had only just met. Plus it was utterly sexist to think of a girl in such possessive terms, and Chad had been raised better than that. Yet, despite himself, when Chad saw Vaughn in that jacket all he would think was; 'Mine!'

It had taken all his power to not look at her the whole time they had walked home, because he knew he would try to kiss her again, and the last thing he wanted was to push her too hard. She had said she wanted to take things slowly, and slow was going to take a hell of a lot longer than a day to achieve. The worst part up until now had been when she'd cuddled closer to him. He had tried to tell himself it was just because she was cold, but again he felt that possessive surge. It made sense in an odd way. After all, he and Vaughn had been friends for years before he left the KND and she had been decommissioned. She had had a crush on him for years that had never been unrequited. In the back of his mind he had probably always thought that they would be together. So it made sense to think of her as his girl, even if it was a little macho. Still, he wanted to respect her wishes to go slow, so he had planned to simply drop her off at home and then get back to his house for a nice cold shower. That would not be happening now.

"Well, nothing we can do about I suppose. Let's just get going."

Chad watched stunned as Vaughn walked back up the path from her front door to the sidewalk, his concentration on her every movement. He just stood on her front porch watching her until she stopped, and looked over her shoulder with an expression of confusion.

"Are you coming?" she asked slowly. "Because I don't know where your house is, and even if I did, I don't think your parents would appreciate me breaking and entering."

Chad shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Right sorry, um, just follow me."

Chad walked up the street toward his house. He stayed a few steps in front of Vaughn, only looking back once or twice to make sure she was still there. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle this. He didn't understand why their parents were out together again tonight, nor did he know why Vaughn didn't have a key to her own house. He said as much to her.

"Well, I guess it's because our fathers are trying to establish a business relationship, so the more time spent together the better. As for the key thing, we just replaced all the locks on the doors and either my parents haven't cut me one, or they haven't given it to me. Plus, I'm standing firmly on my theory that my mother is trying to force you and I to date."

"Just to clarify," said Chad as he unlocked the kitchen door and ushered Vaughn inside. "You were cold to me last night because you were annoyed at your mom for trying to set us up?"

"Mostly," replied Vaughn with a shrug. "I was annoyed about your kiss attempt after I told you I wasn't interested. But mostly, it was just my mother I was mad at."

Chad nodded. "But you're not mad at me about the kiss now that I apologized right?"

Chad had to hide a grin as he saw Vaughn's cheeks redden. "No, I guess I'm not mad at you anymore."

Chad again had to fight a smile, and remind himself that he was to take things slow with Vaughn. "Why don't you go into the living room and watch some TV while I order the pizza. Any requests?"

"Is bacon and mushroom okay?"

"No problem. The living room is just past the dining room through that door. I'll come join you once the pizza is ordered."

Vaughn took the last sip of her coffee and tossed it in the Dickson's kitchen garbage before walking off into the living room. Chad could hear the sounds of the TV in the background as he made the order for the pizza. Once that was complete he walked into the living room to find Vaughn lounging on the couch watching a movie. She was leaning against one of the arm rests with her legs tucked up on next her. Chad had been worried about seeing her in nothing but her tiny tennis outfit again, but that worry had been in vain.

"Why are you still wearing my jacket?"

Vaughn looked up a Chad for the first time since he walked into the room. It was obvious she hadn't noticed him come in. She gave him an embarrassed smile.

"I couldn't unsnap the snaps, it's like they are fused shut."

Chad laughed softly, and noticed Vaughn blush more. He assumed it was just more embarrassment. "Don't worry," he assured her. "I'm not laughing at you. Just stand up and I'll help you get the jacket off."

Vaughn climbed off the couch and stood in front of Chad. The TV was giving off a weird back lighting effect, so Chad turned them both around so that his back was to the couch and hers was too the TV. Carefully, Chad began to unsnap the buttons on his jacket until it hung loosely on Vaughn's shoulders. When he looked back at her face, he could see her blush had grown deeper. Her eyes were cast down and she was looking away. Chad wasn't much taller than Vaughn, but he needed to look down in order to see her face, especially at such a close proximity. Seeing her standing there, in his living room, looking so shy and so pretty, in his varsity jacket and that little tennis outfit, Chad was overtaken with the need to touch her. He placed his right hand beneath her chin and gently tilted her face upward so that their eyes met.

"Vaughn, I need to kiss you. Right now. Please."

Vaughn chewed her lip and looked away. Chad had always found it attractive when girls chewed their bottom lip, and when Vaughn did it, it was even better. She turned her eyes up to meet his again. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. Slow remember?"

'To hell with slow,' thought Chad angrily, but his expression remained calm. He lowered his voice and pleaded with Vaughn. "Just one kiss. I need to kiss you. Please. Just one kiss, that's it."

"Just one kiss? Nothing else?"

"Yes just one kiss. Please. Just one kiss." Chad slid his left hand under the jacket and placed it on Vaughn's lower back. He did not attempt to pull her closer yet, he just waited for her response.

For what felt like an eternity, Chad watched Vaughn's beautiful green eyes scan his face. He couldn't tell if it was seconds, minutes or hours later when she finally said; "Alight, one kiss."

Instantly, Chad pulled Vaughn against him as he leaned down to kiss her, the hand holding her chin feathering out to cup her cheek. He took half a step back as the back of his legs hit against the front of the couch. Vaughn followed him as they continued to kiss, half leaning into him on her own and half being dragged forward. When Chad suddenly sat on the couch, dragging Vaughn with him she gasped. Chad took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Vaughn was now straddling his lap, as Chad wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest and pelvis. Vaughn instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as the kisses became deeper. Chad dug his fingers into Vaughn's hips to keep his hands from roaming. He knew he had pressed too hard when Vaughn pulled back a little and murmured "ow."

"Sorry," whispered Chad back as he leaned up to continue the kiss. He gripped her at the waist and shoulder, and smoothly twisted his torso. Vaughn pivoted in his lap, as Chad slowly began to ease her down so that they would be lying on the couch with him on top of her. Miraculously, he was achieving all this without breaking their kiss. Chad almost felt guilty about his actions, but as it stood he technically hadn't done more than kiss her. It was a very long kiss, but only a kiss known the less. They were almost full horizontal on the couch when the phone rang. Chad jumped off the couch at the sudden interruption, causing Vaughn-who was still very much entangled with him-to crash unceremoniously onto the hard wood floor. Chad could feel her glare on the back of his neck as he picked up the portable phone from the coffee table and turned it on.

"Hello, Dickson Residence. How can I help you?" Chad swore that whoever was calling was going to suffer.

"Hi son, just wanted to make sure you got home safely from the park."

Recognizing his father's voice, Chad let out a sigh. "Hey Dad. Yeah we got in just fine. We ordered the pizza a while ago it should be here in," Chad looked up at the wall clock, "five minutes."

"Well that's good. Your mother and I should be home with Mr. and Mrs. Carwin in a few hours. You kids just have fun. Bye son."

"Yeah bye Dad."

Chad hung up the phone and turned to Vaughn. By that point she had already gotten up and brushed herself off. Her hair was a little mussed a mixture of their kissing, her fall, and her earlier workout. Her lips were a little swollen, and her cheeks and a full blush on them. The only thing that stopped Chad from reaching forward and kissing her again was the cool glare Vaughn was giving him. He wasn't sure if it was because he had bent the rules of the kiss, or simply because he has knocked her on the floor. All he could tell was that she was annoyed. He opened his mouth to speak, when the doorbell rang.

"Must be the pizza guy. Um, how about you go pick it up at the door, and I'll toss your wet clothes in the dryer for you?"

"Sounds fine," replied Vaughn with a casual shrug. The annoyance on her face seemed to melt a little at the prospect of dinner, but she remained aloof. A few minutes after tossing Vaughn's clothing in the dryer, Chad returned to the living room to find the pizza sitting on the coffee table and Vaughn sitting in one of the easy chairs enjoying a slice. She seemed happy as she laughed along with a comedy show, but it was obvious by her choice of seating that she wanted to get a little distance between herself and Chad for the moment.

'I wonder if I'll get another chance with her tonight.' Chad mused on this thought as he grabbed a slice and sat down on the couch. He also wondered why he found Vaughn so irresistible. Sure they had liked each other for years, but did that really explain his strong reaction to her now? Was it just that Vaughn was special to him, or was something else going on? Those thoughts didn't consume Chad for long as his imagination started replaying the night's events, moving them beyond their abrupt end toward are more satisfying conclusion. Chad grabbed one of the throw pillows from the couch, and settled it in his lap. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**A/N:**Chapter 4 up in only three months?! That is like light speed for me. To be honest, I had hoped to have this chapter finished by the end of September, but there were a few roadblocks. School keeps me busy, and I had to have surgery in October. Plus, as I mentioned in my update on Chapter three a few days ago, I didn't have access to my account for a few months. But that's all fixed, and you all have my new chapter.

It's about three times as long my usual chapters, mostly just because I thought you wonderful people deserved a longer chapter, but also because I couldn't stop writing. Honestly, there are so many other things I wanted to do in this chapter, but I think it ended at a good spot. I'm making no promises as to when Chapter 5 will be up. I hope it will be up before the New Year, but whenever I make definitive plans stuff goes wrong. Chapter 5 is going to answer some questions that the characters have been asking, as well as showing Vaughn at school. We might even get to celebrate Vaughn's birthday if this weekend ever ends. XP

Anyway thanks for reading. Make sure you leave a review, and I will try to get Chapter 5 up soon.


End file.
